Think of Me
by Fire Black Dragon
Summary: Soon to be Revised/ updated Late March 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Think of Me

**Chapter:** 1 of all nights

**Story Progress: Look up** to see

**Revolved in:** Van Helsing movie

**Main Charters:** Count Vladislaus Dracula, Christine (OFC), and other vampire add-ons.

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC and any time plots that you didn't see in 'Van Helsing', Van Helsing creators owns everything else. And I got the title and name for the OFC from the Phantom of the Opera. Should add that in there before I have any reporters come for me.

**Summary:** Count Vladislaus Dracula had a wife before he became a vampire. It was her who became to what he is today. And when her future self comes through the doors of his castle, will she remember him before it's too late.

*****************************************************************************************

**December 1562 **

**(425 years before the dawn of the film)**

A man stands near an almost completely frosted window. He is as cold as the weather outside the castle of which he stands in. The half-moon is fully risen this night, lighting the yards and forests below the window's view. He stands adorned in a military style outfit. His long shoulder length midnight black hair is held back by a single golden clasp. His eyes match his soul. Dark empty blue irises that have not seen sunlight for many years. Near over a century to be exact. Oh how over 100 years had changed this man.

From a high standing royalty prince of Transylvania to a monster created by Lucifer himself. This man is known as Count Vladislaus Dracula.

_He had a wife you see. The prettiest girl in the land. Sought out by millions of men. Who could resist her. Hair fiery red. Red as scarlet blood. Nice smooth pale skin, paling from the cold long wintery lands. Bluest eyes of the sea. Crystal clear waters as can be. _

_But there was another who sought out after her. Even when she was with another. Poor Thing. He made his wife hide every night. They would hide together, fearing this other. Till one night struck hard._

_The rain came crushing down as ice as the trespasser wanted to kill his ruler and take his wife. Ah but he failed at getting the prince. For the wife spared his life and his sward came threw her. And ended her life._

_The prince cried for days. Grieving to God, why oh why. He found his beloved and made a deal with a stranger. The devil was this stranger. And for a hundred years your wife will return he said. But she'll never remember you. I'll make you live eternal, as my creation. Have her remember you and your life will be spared._

Oh how he remembered the Devil's words. And a creature of the night he became. For over 100 years he has failed to see his sweet, sweet Christine.

"Christine" he whispered onto the window's glass. Not making it fog up at all.

"Sir?" A old looking fellow came into the room were his master stood.

"What is it Stewart?" Dracula said not looking at his servant. He can't even see their own reflections but know he's there.

"I was wondering how you are feeling my lord? Being almost-"

"You ask such a question!" Dracula yelled at his loyal servant he had all his life as a vampire. "You know how I feel on this day my servant, and such a servant should not ask such a question. How could you feel if the one you loved was taken from you?"

Looking shaken from his mater's outrage "I'm sorry master, I just want to know what's keeping you." Stewart said knowing feel what Dracula was talking about. He too has a wife. When Dracula turned him he asked if his wife Rosemary would be turn as well. Being gardening to the castle when Dracula was away at long periods of time.

"I'm sorry my friend" Dracula said once he got his composer calmed down. "It was wrong of me to lash out, especially today, to you, she wouldn't want to see me like this." He continued remembering how his wife cared well for Stewart and Rosemary dearly as if they were her own Aunt and Uncle.

"I will leave you at peace then" Stewart said leaving the room.

The room they were in was a regular large looking library room. Dracula would remember how much Christine loved to read. Every day he would find her here before the evening meal with a book in her hand. He himself would read some of these books bout not has much as she.

Once her death came to him, he found himself here often. Reading every book. After reading everyone ten times within eleven years he would only come to the room once a year. The year of her death. December 13, 1462.

"It's been a hundred years where are you my love?" Dracula said to himself as he made way to the fireplace. The fire roaring with life my just the flick of his hand. The heat was unfelt by him. The vampire curse he dread. Not to feel warmth of a fire, the smoothness of skin. The coldness of icy snow or the wetness of rain. Around him did not lay a room full of life and energy as it once did a hundred years prior. No the entire castle now laden with years upon years of dust and dirt. The few handfuls servants he had left fail to do the duties he once not command many years ago.

The only place he keeps dust-free, is the basement were he sleeps. In the black wooden with cast-iron handles his coffin laid. After his wife's death anyway, he couldn't bear in sleeping in their chamber anymore. He didn't even go in there anymore. He had it bolted shut from the inside. No one would be allowed in or out. Only he and his dead wife will know the way in through the secret passages in library and his study.

"Master, master sir" Rosemary came through the open doorways of where Dracula was standing.

"Come down, my dear Rosemary, what is it?" Dracula asked. What has gotten into her lately.

"Sir there's a girl outside of the castle doors." Rosemary said getting all frantic.

"So, you know what we do to visitors my dear" Dracula said with a smirk. Rosemary knew that they would fest upon the ones who enter their private lands.

"But sir, she looks like Christine"

"It's impossible" Dracula said, unknowing how can a strangler end up being his dead wife.

"I know sir, I can't believe it myself, but it's her. Red blood hair, plae skin. Beauty which no man can resist." Rosemary said following a now pacing Dracula.

Upon hearing her words Dracula gave his firm orders. "Bring her in, only allow her on the first floor only. Clean the rooms only. It has been a long night. I will see her tomorrow."

"Yes master" Rosemary said bowing to him and leaving the room.

"Oh my Christine" Dracula whispered into the air. "You've returned to me. Let's hope your memory can easily be restored."

*****************************************************************************************

Hello, I had to fix this chapter because I realized I got the years of which this is starting is wrong since Dracula died December, 1476. But his first wife my OFC did die in 1462. So I revised it and everything should go smoothly as black water of Dracula's hair (drools). Of not you'll get with the flow quickly. Thank you WIKI .org/wiki/Vlad_III_the_Impaler for the information on Vlad III's death and his first wife's death. Jus follow his history lot for the main background info on how my OFC died. In this story Vlad only had one wife, not 3, before he died. I'll throw in some history lessons in the story once things move since we all hate reading now and then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Think of Me

**Chapter:** 2 it's a cold night miss

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** Van Helsing movie

**Main Charters:** Count Vladislaus Dracula, Christine (OFC), and other vampire add-ons.

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC and any time plots that you didn't see in 'Van Helsing', Van Helsing creators owns everything else. And I got the title and name for the OFC from the Phantom of the Opera. Should add that in there before I have any reporters come for me.

**Summary:** Count Vladislaus Dracula had a wife before he became a vampire. It was her who became to what he is today. And when her future self comes through the doors of his castle, will she remember him before its to late.

*****************************************************************************************

**December 13, 1562**

It was another cold night in Romania. Will being in Transylvania, it's always cold. Rainy or snowy and cloudy. A young women of twenty-two appears from the thick forest. Running, so the harsh snow that was falling from the sky doges her gracefully and the thick flakes are flurries to her. Her hood is over her head from her traveling black cloak. The thick wool material keeping her warm from the cold weather. Living in the Romanian borders all her life, gave her some experience in dealing with cold weathers.

Coming across a old castle she does not recognized she medially goes to the front door. Even though she has been thought not to enter strange homes. Any place but the one she was in two weeks ago wouldn't be strange to her. Sometimes the grass is greener on the other side. Knocking on the unusual bear looking doorknocker she knocked on the handle three times. Loud and clear so anyone in there can hopefully hear it and answer the door.

After waiting for about 10-15 minutes with no reply the young women was about to knock again. But before her hand even reached the handle of the knocker it opened slowly. Reliving a old looking women, probably in her high 50s.

"Hello?" the elderly lady said to the woman at the door. Snow began to clutter at the girl and made polka-dot like spot appear on the wool.

"Hello Mame" the girl said. Then suddenly took off the hood of her clock to relieve the woman's face. Long think chest length dark red hair that was braid down her back. A black ribbon tied it in place. Place face, with a perfect complexion. And bright blue eyes like crystal waters that anyone can get lost in. "I was wondering if I can stay the night here, I have traveled far and need of some rest."

"Oh my dear" the old woman said. Putting a hand on her mouth seeing the poor girl. "We have many spare rooms in the place, but it's my master's say on what around. Come on in and get away from the chill. I will go see him and see what suggests." The woman continued ushering the young girl in the castle.

"Thank you so much mame" the woman said. The castle was very Victorian looking. A candle chandler hung from he foyer from where she stood. Doing what she was told she stayed in the room only but her eyes wondered elsewhere. They could see large staircases were the older woman walked up to. *must be were the master is.* the lady thought to herself. A room near her could be seen as a living area. A small short table, a large sofa and a unlit fireplace was seen from her eyesight. But the entire place seemed to be ridden with dust everywhere. Has their master not force the daily chores as planned? Or was this a winter home and he only arrived days before she did? So many questions filter her mind that she failed to see the old woman walk back down the stairs.

Holding the edge of her dress the elderly woman walked down the stairs. "Good news child, my master has agreed to let you stay in the castle. And with a storm coming he said you can stay till it passes."

"Oh thank you mame, your master is so kind" the lady said shaking her hands the maid's empty one.

"Yes he is kind, but he has informed me with this. You must stay in the first floor only. Anywhere else is off limits to you. Understand?" The woman said in a stern voice, pointing her finger at the young lady.

"Of course, must respect one's rules when staying in their household." The lady said nodding at the elder.

"Good, now child I must show you to your room" The woman said walking to another part of the castle, threw a pair of double doors near the bottom of the stairwells and walked toward the East Wing corridor.

Once the pair got to the door, the old woman opened the door to relieve a massive looking room. Well really it was the largest room the girl has ever seen. And compared to the rest of the house there was not a speck of dust anywhere around it.

"OH MY it's beautiful" the girl said in awe walking into the room.

"Yes it is, we like to keep the guest rooms clean incase if anyone comes by and visits for a short while." Said the old woman. "There are also spare dress which you may borrow, we like to keep fresh clothes also incase if our visitors forgotten anything."

"Thank you so much mame. Oh I'm so rude, I keep calling you mane what should I call you?" the girl asked.

"My name is Rosemary and you may call me as such" Rosemary said with a bow,

"Thank you so much Rosemary, my name is Christine by the way." Christine said nodding off to Rosemary who looked suddenly shocked.

"Christine, such a lovely name. Well have a good night dear it's been a long evening for you I am sure?"

"Yes it has, good night Rosemary" Christine said nodding off to Rosemary once more and shut the door.

Lighting a small lamp with a sparker, Christine was able to see the guest room clearer now. The bed was bigger than she ever seen, defiantly a queen- size. Thick blacks and soft sheets laid out neatly. All in deep reds and blacks of elegant color. And going over to the dresser she was able to find a long light purple nightgown to sleep in. The night gown fit her perfectly, which was weird she thought.

But as soon as she rested on the bed and her head landed on the soft pillows she thought nothing more of it and feel fast asleep.

During her sleep she had a visitor. Dressed in black, Dracula watched over his guest. He laid his hand on her cheek which she lend into. "Oh my Christine, soon well be together forever again." He whispered. Before he left he placed a chaste kiss on the same cheek were his hand once was. Only causing a soft whimper come from Christine and nothing more as she was dead to the world around her in sleep.

Pulling the blankets around her more tighter and tucking her in he whispered his goodnight.

"Goodnight my love, someday you will never be sleeping alone again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Think of Me

**Chapter:** 3 meeting the man of the house

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** Van Helsing movie

**Main Charters:** Count Vladislaus Dracula, Christine (OFC), and other vampire add-ons.

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC and any time plots that you didn't see in 'Van Helsing', Van Helsing creators owns everything else. And I got the title and name for the OFC from the Phantom of the Opera. Should add that in there before I have any reporters come for me.

**Summary:** Count Vladislaus Dracula had a wife before he became a vampire. It was her who became to what he is today. And when her future self comes through the doors of his castle, will she remember him before it's too late.

**AN:** I would like to thank **DraculaLover99** for wanting more of my story and the applause. Sorry it took forever to publish chapter 2 since was failing on the uploads lately. So this chapter is for you! Also the photobucket account for this story is now on my profile page. So for any picture I upload it will be in these **{***}** brackets. And the *** will be the picture's name you need to look at.

*****************************************************************************************

**December 15, 1562**

Christine slept all through all day and night. Unknowingly she slept though an entire day. I guess with all the traveling and running she's been though it definitely wore her out. By the time she finally stirred from her sleep it was already 10 o'clock at night.

"Mmm" She said walking from her slumber and stretching her arms out. and getting a nice be yawn from her mouth. After rubbing her eyes sleep notice that Rosemary had entered the room.

"Oh Miss, your finally up" Rosemary said pulling the curtains up from the windows, letting the gorgeous moonlight in. Christine always loved the moon. Rarely seeing the sun and feeling its warmth here in Romania made Christine start living an almost nocturnal life. Sleeping in late and staying awake till the early midnight of the next day. "How did you sleep?"

"Mm good evening Rosemary, ahh I had the most wonderful sleep last night" Christine said thinking it was the 14th.

"Last night Miss?, You slept all threw yesterday and today it's the ending of the 15th soon just past 10 o'clock Miss." Rosemary said correcting Christine on the time.

"It's the 15th?! Wow I slept all over the day I can't believe it" Christine said in awe.

"Yes you must of been really tired when you came to the castle Miss" Rosemary said picking out a dress from the closet.

"Ohh Rosemary, you don't need to call me Miss all the time, you can call me Christine" Christine said wanting to form a friendship with the maid. "It's not like I'm a princess of the castle or anything."

"Oh Ok Mi-Christine" Rosemary said bewildered at what Christine had said about being a princess. If only she knew how true her words really are. "Here you are I've picked out a dress for you." Rosemary said laying out the very pretty dress onto the bed once Christine managed to pull herself from it.

"Oh it's beautiful" Christine said in awe. Running her hand threw the material, admiring its silky texture and ribbons.

"My master would like for you to have dinner with him in the dining room, in a hour Christine" Rosemary said hoping she would agree.

Taking her time to think Christine replayed. "I would very much like to met him, tell him I will be down there in an hour." Nodding her head and beaming up at Rosemary.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased to meet you Christine, I shall tell him shortly." Rosemary said and left the room for Christine to get ready.

Christine started to get ready by washing her arms and face. After the days of sleep and travel she had no time to really clean up. She found some nice smelling soaps, one she was found of the smelled like the deep red roses she loved. Soon after drying off and brushing her hair she found it much difficulty on putting on the dress. But after only a few minutes of pulling herself together she managed to zipper it up. And pulling her fiery locks away from her face she looked amazing. (She look like this **.com/albums/bb59/08kash/VH-%20ToM/?action=view¤t;=** but imagine her with dark red hair and not blond.) After putting on her makeup with consisted of red painted lips and light grey eye shadow, she managed to find a pair of black half inch heels that matched the dress.

Christine than made her way out of the bedroom and started to walk towards the North Wing, were the dining hall was located. She remember the location thanks to the little tour Rosemary gave her the night she came here. After about a five minute walk Christine made her way to the dining hall.

Once she got to the dining hall a large door was in her way. So she knocked it three times. After knocking she heard a voice that said "Come in". Christine than opened the large oak door and saw a very large dining room. The main table had many chairs around it, roughly 12. All made and carve out of the finest wood. It was decorated with few candles with glowed neatly in the holders. Marvelous center pieces made from leaves and exotic flower that Christine never saw before. Behind the table stood a large fireplace. Bigger the one in the living area she saw a few days ago. And at the head of the table's chair sat a very handsome man according to Christine. *_That must be the master of this castle_* she thought. **{Dracula1}** She took in his features slowly was he stood up and made his way to her. Adoring all black military style outfit made Christine realize he was probably a general or something long ago. His face was the most handsome she ever seen. Pale with dark blue eyes as the cold sea. Long black hair tied back by a golden clasp. And a small gold hoop in each of his ears.

While she took in his features he as well took in hers. *_Just as lovely as I remember_* He thought to himself. *_Most beautiful woman in all of Romania, the World. air blood red, pale skin and water blue eyes I want to drown in_* Once he made his way to her the man introduce himself. "Good evening Miss Christine, I am Count Dracula, welcome to my castle"

Astonished by his think accent she asked him."Thank you so much Count Dracula, but I can't help to wonder how you know my name already when we haven't already met?" Christine asked with a questioning look.

"Ahh my dear Christine, Rosemary had informed me while you were asleep the past day." Dracula said plainly. "May I?" He asked holding out his arm for her to take.

"Yes of course you may. Oh well that was nice of her to tell you my name. Of course you should know anyway it's your palace." Christine said accepting his arm to take. With sweet gentleness Dracula guide her to the table where she sat to the right of him and not at the other end of the table.

"No need to have you so far away from me Christine, I would like to know you more and it would be nice to sit next to you and not away from you." Dracula said almost reading her thoughts when she questioned to herself why was sitting to his right. After the both of them had taken their seats. Christine's pushed out by Dracula himself in such a gentleman's way, then pushed back in. Dracula than snapped his finger's. The snap was so laud it amazed Christine.

At the double door entrance a cart was wheeled out by a male server. "Christine, this is Marcus, my personal chief. He can make most of the delicious recipes that you'll ever have here." Dracula said nodding to Marcus. "Thank you Marcus it's a pleasure to meet you." Christine said. No matter what status a person is she always treated them with respect and friendship. *_Just like my love_* Dracula thought as he took wonder in Christine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Think of Me

**Chapter:** 4 getting to know one another **READ AUTHOR'S NOTES (AN) !!!!**

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** Van Helsing movie

**Main Charters:** Count Vladislaus Dracula, Christine (OFC), and other vampire add-ons.

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC and any time plots that you didn't see in 'Van Helsing', Van Helsing creators owns everything else. And I got the title and name for the OFC from the Phantom of the Opera. Should add that in there before I have any reporters come for me.

**Summary:** Count Vladislaus Dracula had a wife before he became a vampire. It was her who became to what he is today. And when her future self comes through the doors of his castle, will she remember him before it's too late.

**AN: **This chapter was really hard to write for the begging aspect. Hench the delay in my writing. classes helped with the delay as well. So since I'm in school and working a lot now, accept delays in my works. You might not get a lot of chapters in a week until my winter break which is in December. Also the photobucket account for this story is now on my profile page. So for any picture I upload it will be in these **{***}** brackets. And the *** will be the picture's name you need to look at. If this chapter sucks, don't worry it was a hard chapter to write. If you haven't notice as well chapter 3 ended in a confusing cliffhanger, I did that on purpose to tie with this one.

*****************************************************************************************

**December 15, 1562**

The two enjoyed their dinner in peace. Enjoying their company. Christine never had a meal so well. It was like it was made for royalty. (Well duh that's what Dracula is, a freaking prince) The steak she had was never so good in her life. Each morsel she ate and chewed slid down her thought with ease. Even though hers wasn't fully cooked, more like a medium, she notice Dracula's was rawer than hers. But she slide by it knowing men in Romania ate rawer meat than the ladies. His was so raw, she notice some blood still oozed out of the meat.

After they were done with their meals, the server, Marcus came by and cleared their plates and laid out a tray of desserts made from the finest fruits Christine ever seen. Sweet strawberries sprinkled with fresh white sugar. While tasting the sweet red berries, Christine couldn't help but lick her lips every time the sweet juices fell from the berry. And while he watched her lick her sweet red lips, Dracula couldn't help and lick his own. Wanting her tongue be his, licking the sweet juice from her mouth, like he did long ago with his wife.

Once they were done with the sweet berries, Dracula stood up and helped Christine out of her chair. "Thank you" Christine said with a nod to her head. "Anytime" he said back.

"Let's go for a walk" Dracula said holding out his arm again for Christine again.

"Outside? Isn't it still storming out" Christine said with a questioningly look in her head.

"No, no, no, young one, I was thinking about walking around the castle with you and we could talk." Dracula said easing Christine's look.

"Around the castle? uhhh, Ok" Christine said with a nod of her head and have Dracula lead them to their stroll.

The two began their walk. A nice light walk through the castle together seemed to bring them closer to each other and made Christine more relaxed around the Count. The window were closed but the curtains pulled away so they had lovely views of the outside weather and the candle light walls and chandlers for their stroll. What Christine surprise her the most was that Dracula lead them upstairs and into he many floors of the castle. Not entering the rooms but just walking along the hallways. The snow was softly falling now, not the harsh snow that was here when Christine entered the castle. The softness made it like a powder, like from the sugar of the sweet berries they ate. Dracula slowed their pace so Christine can have a better view through the windows. They stopped near one along a long hallway on the third floor. The entire walkway was aliened with large windows on one side and three doors on the other. Christine looked in awe at the falling powder snow. With just enough light from the candles everything looked wonderful to her. Dracula could see this in her eyes. They hold the same glow they did as his wife would look into the snowy weather.

Christine interrupted Dracula's thoughts when she began to speak. "I know it's horrible weather, but when the snow gets like this, I like it. It's wrong of me to say, as a Romanian to love the cold weather. But that's what I like about it. Winter is my favorite season."

"It is not wrong to hate such cold weather." Dracula said running a hand threw her hair having her eyes meet his. Light to navy blue. "My wife loves the winter as well, she could stair out in a window for hours just to watch the snow fall. Especially when it's like this."

"You have a wife, I didn't know?"Christine said bewildered. Surely she would of meet his wife by now.

"I had one." Dracula said lowering his voice in a sad tone. "She died many years ago, from an intruder" Dracula said reading Christine thoughts on how she died. "I don't like talking much about her I miss her very much and it's hard for me to talk about her in the past tense"

"I'm very sorry, she must of been a beautiful women" Christine said getting affective by Dracula's sadness. Her eyes glossing over with soon to be tears.

"Don't say sorry little one, it was not your fault. I have heard sorry to many times and she has yet to come back." Dracula said taking her face in his hands and rubbing his cold fingers along her cheeks wiping away her tears.

"Your hands are cold" Christine said putting her hands over his hoping they would warm up.

"I am always cold. I know no love now since mine is gone. My heart is cold black." Dracula said whispering to her.

"You are not cold nor black hearted." Christine said "You let me come here and we enjoy each other now."

"You remind me so much of her" Dracula said looking into Christine's eyes as if he was releasing something into her. "Same hair, eyes and so pale. Very beautiful"

"Thank you" Christine said feeling the color rise in her cheeks making her look away from I'm to hide her blush.

"Don't hide, it's alright to get compliments" Dracula said turning her head to face him again. "My love would blush as well and to this day if she were given a few by me now and then." He said lighting the mood.

"What was her name?" Christine asked. This made Dracula freeze in place.

"That is of which you cannot know." Dracula answered in a stern voice. "Once you know my true name than I will give you hers."

"And what is your true name?" She asks with a question.

"When the time is right you will know" Dracula said taking her hand as they continues walking. "What brings you to my castle? What lead you here?"

"I'm running away from what is called my home." Christine said.

"I don't understand?" Dracula said.

"My parents died when I was before five and have been living in an orphanage till now." Christine said plainly with a hint of sadness. "Once I was eighteen I was offered to work at the orphanage and offered a room to stay. I couldn't ay no. All the little brothers and sisters I've meet loved me and needed my care. The owner however, didn't care for me at all." Christine took a deep sigh trying to get her emotions back together.

"If it's too much stop" Dracula said reassuring her.

"No its alright" and she continued. "One day the owner started to bet me. He would come by with his hands and beat me till I bled. After a couple of months with sore brushes and far too many gashes I lashed out. I took the knife that is used for cattle meat and plunge it to his backside and ran. Oh please don't tell anyone Count. I can't go to jail" Christine said grabbing onto the Count's arm realizing what she just blurted out.

"Calm down little one, my dear Christine. I won't tell a soul, what you did was mere self defense. It is nice to know a woman has much strength as a man. And what he did was wrong. No man should ever hurt a woman. Even here all of us men treat the women with respect and look at them as if they were a higher class than us." He said putting courage in her heart again.

"Oh thank you sir" Christine said and unknowingly wrapped her arms around the counts waist in a hug. Unknowing to him as well he wrapped his arms around her, Remising is her sweet embrace like long ago.

"Come one will have no more talk of our dark pasts lets light them up with cheerful memories." Dracula said.

He lead back to her room. She's getting tired he can tell, they talked for hours on end and its almost high morning.

"I will see you later on I hope" Dracula said bidding Christine a good night.

"I hope so too." Christine said with a nod off her head.

"If is it too much trouble I would like to join me again for tomorrows dinner." Dracula said holding on to her right hand.

"I would love to have dinner with you Dracula" Christine said.

"Very well than I look forward to it than. For tomorrow my lady." Dracula said kissing her hand. "good night."

"Good night Dracula." Christine said and shut the door and falling to an emendate sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Think of Me

**Chapter:** 5 once upon a December

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** Van Helsing movie

**Main Charters:** Count Vladislaus Dracula, Christine (OFC), and other vampire add-ons.

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC and any time plots that you didn't see in 'Van Helsing', Van Helsing creators owns everything else. And I got the title and name for the OFC from the Phantom of the Opera. Should add that in there before I have any reporters come for me.

**Summary:** Count Vladislaus Dracula had a wife before he became a vampire. It was her who became to what he is today. And when her future self comes through the doors of his castle, will she remember him before it's too late.

**AN: **Wooo** DraculaLover99** again is just loving my story. Thank you so much. Also the photobucket account for this story is now on my profile page. So for any picture I upload it will be in these **{***}** brackets. And the *** will be the picture's name you need to look at. I would also like to say that this story is my way of still writing when I'm stuck on my main story *Anarchy*. So with school and fried brains (which are yummy) *Hannibal get out of my stories* (sorry, Tommy made me do it) Ok so expect delays on this story. This chapter is based on a scene from the animated movie Anastasia.

*****************************************************************************************

**December 15, 1562**

After Dracula had shut the door to Christine's room he went down into the basement and into his own coffin. Sleep over came him and for the first time in a hundred years he slept in a calming peace without the everlasting nightmares and horrors he has, unable to overcome to the average human imagination.

*****************************************************************************************

**December 16, 1562**

"But my lord sir you know that you only got four da-"

"I KNOW I GOT _**FOUR FUCKING**_ DAYS LEFT" Dracula said in outburst cutting off Stewart's speaking. Pacing in his study. While his humble loyal servant watches him. His paces practically burning threw the floor boards and rugs. Hands behind his back trying to collect his composure.

"I'm only saying this for your well being sir. Me and Rosemarie are trying to help you but the plan is being futile" Stewart said trying to calm down his master. And trying his best knowing Dracula can read his mind. And when he read Christine's, nothing showed of a past life. Which made his thoughts empty again with hope.

Dracula kept on forgetting the devil's deal was, sure his wife will return with him with no memory. But if it's not stored within her in seven days. She will die and never come back again. (**AN:** I know that just sound gay-assed but I had to think of something to make this story short and complete earlier than accepted)

Dracula kept on pacing in his study once Stewart left to tend with the evenings chores and plans. Then sitting himself in his chair in front of the dark wooded desk. Dust too, ridden the wood, but with its polished furnishings made it unable get threw wear and tear. And made it look brand new as always. Leaning back he placed his hands over his eyes and face. Pinching the middle of his nose bridge he pondered in thought.

He can hear the soft piano playing down in the ballroom on the floor below him. The soft playing music hitting his ears like a melody. Remembering how his past wife used to play. The more his remembered his wife's love for music he was remembering his times with her. Sitting on the same bench watching her play. Sometimes he would join as well, making soft melodic music together. He slowly got up into the beat of the soft playing sounds and walked gracefully down the hallways and down the long stairwells and to the vast rooms. As he was getting closer the music seemed louder, but with his sonic hearing the volume stayed the same. Once he got to the doors, he quietly slipped threw and watched Christine played in the shadows. Unknown that he was there she kept on playing. And while she play he past threw a secretive spell to unlock a few vague memories in her mind.

*****************************************************************************************

While Christine played and played through each of the keys, she began to sing some songs that went along with her playing. Unknowingly that Dracula had entered the room. Hoping that he wouldn't mind her playing on the almost out of tune grand piano. Sometimes when she was younger she wondered how playing the piano came across her like instinct. Her hands never had to be slapped for playing wrong notes by her instructors. She somehow had always played the right notes, even to the music that took decades for other students to master.

As she played something inside her made her slowly transition from one song to the next very gracefully. The song she sang was something out of a lullaby her mother taught her.

_Dancing bears, Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song, someone sings  
Once upon a December_

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

~~~ As she sang vague dream like figures came from the walls. All in her mind as she played from the strong chorus. And somehow by a light force she got up from the piano. The music still playing on its own as figures danced around as she kept on singing. A couple of the female figures danced around her and when Christine turned around in a circled waltz her entire dress turned in to an elaborate white ball gown. (you know, the ones with the poofy bottom.)**{***white dress***}**~~~  
_  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

~~~As Christine started dance and twirl with few of the men, all dressed in a military attire one man stood out in the crowd. The man made her stand in a trans like state. He then came towards her and lightly grabbed her arms has they began waltzed gently. The man dancing with her looked so much like the man from the dreams she always had when she was a girl. And every time she saw him she felt like they belonged together. The man also looked so familiar. Almost like Dracula but younger. ~~~  
_  
Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Things it yearns to remember  
And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December_

~~~ As the man kissed Christine's neck softly, the images disappeared. Leaving her back on the piano's bench and the keys still pressed in making the last notes linger.~~~

Christine could than hear faint clapping has she turned her head to the side and notice Dracula immerge from the shadows. Has his clapping sis and his hands folded behind his back as he walked slightly towards her.

"Very beautiful me dear" Dracula said once he got close to Christine.

"Thank you sir" Christine replayed turning her body to Dracula.

"Yes, you're welcome, it's been a long time that music was heard in this castle" Dracula said gently grabbing Christine's hand and helped her up from the bench. "This place was once filled with life, parties every month and celebrations on end." Dracula continued "I used to hold balls here, large ones that would have this whole room packed with various people. All different royalties would come to visit the vast lands of Transylvania. Gladly with my wife by my side I would host events that would last well into the hours of the early mornings." He paused, letting out a heavy sigh. "That's how I met my wife, threw one of my hosting. When I saw her entered the room, I was breathless. A true goddess in my home."

"Was it love at first sight than?" Christine asked turning her head to catch his view.

"It was" Dracula said without thought. "And as she noticed me I knew that by the end of the year we would be together, forever. But that far ended many years ago."

"I'm sorry" Christine said feeling sympathy for the count. "Wait why are you here anyway?"

"I was wondering actually if you would care to dance?" Dracula said as randomly as Christine's question. "It's been a while since I not had a partner and I was wondering if you'll do?"

"Dance?" CHristine questioned. "You want me to dance? Right here, now?"

"Please, if you don't mind." Dracula said holding out his hand waiting for her to take.

"But what about musi-" "Don't worry about music my sweet." Dracula cut her off. And as she slowly accepted his hand and her left hand going to his shoulder and his around her waist they started a slow waltz. And as the dance lead on, out of now where music started to play. The music leading Christine to a trans like state again, by Dracula's doing.

"Many years ago, my wife would dance with me almost every day." Dracula said to her dazed mind as she went along with him.

"MMM sounds nice" Christine murmured, following his steps.

"But there was one she was always good at. The dance of love and seduction" Dracula said as he guild her along the floor. Slowly tipping her till her hair screamed at the floor. "The tango." And with his words the music changed its self to the well known dance of lovers.

Hips grinding at each other, has her leg wrapped around his waist has he lead her to great lusts. "Show your memories Christine, I know your there my wife." Dracula whispered in her ear but Christine heard nothing. Come to me my wife, my love" Dracula moaned reading her thoughts. And soon was forced back into the real world once he hit a black wall. The past chamber, he found it. Her past will now be easily unlocked if done correctly.

But due to the force of impact, Christine woke from her mindless state. Looking at the position she was in she panicked and fled the room.

"Christine wait!" Dracula yelled knowing it was no use trying to get to her. She needed space and finding that door took a toll on her."Soon, you will be mine again my love, soon we will be free at last."

*****************************************************************************************

**AN: I know the ending was kind of werid and a big ? But since its taking me forever to create some things it will have to do. Not my best chapter in the series. Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Think of Me

**Chapter:** 6- My Name Christine?

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** Van Helsing movie

**Main Charters:** Count Vladislaus Dracula, Christine (OFC), and other vampire add-ons.

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC and any time plots that you didn't see in 'Van Helsing', Van Helsing creators owns everything else. And I got the title and name for the OFC from the Phantom of the Opera. Should add that in there before I have any reporters come for me.

**Summary:** Count Vladislaus Dracula had a wife before he became a vampire. It was her who became to what he is today. And when her future self comes through the doors of his castle, will she remember him before it's too late.

**Shout Outs: **Thanks to** hanakaru-chan **for reviewing.

**AN: **Also the photobucket account for this story is now on my profile page. So for any picture I upload it will be in these **{***}** brackets. And the *** will be the picture's name you need to look at.

* * *

**December 20, 1562**

The final night of the one hundred year curse has come for Dracula as he sat in his high chair in his study. The past two days he was able to configure some memories into Christine's mind but the ending result was that a force of some sort had led him to be pushed back and not enter her mind again for the time being.

Taking a long deep breath, Dracula sighed in defeat. Not knowing what to do.

He did all of what he could, but it seemed as though the Devil out smarted him when it came t revive Christine's memories ad allow him to keep her for life. And the last resort would he have to bit and turn her.

He will not do that.

As time went on threw the day and into the night, Dracula figured he'd spend the final hours with Christine well.

Not knowing what happen when the clock will strike midnight to birth the next

day.

Enjoy with the time he's got. They ate in peace, enjoying the finest foods

Christine had tried and loved. She couldn't help but to feel she tried these

foods long before she even came to the castle, but she never had them before

until now.

They talked and he listen as she read allowed to one of his books from the

library as they rest along the large couch in the room. Her body dressed along his as she leaned against him. His body felt nice against hers.

Even though it was naturally cold. But the fire blazing kept her warm.

The snow manage to slow to a light flurry so he took her along a walk to the

gardens showing her the lands in the back of the house. The moon shining threw

as it hit ten o'clock.

They walked along the cobble-stoned path passing through the hedges into the maze like entrance way. Dracula guided her through the maze, walking and holding her arm in a gentle manner and guided her threw the massive maze.

"Tonight has been wonderful" Christine said as they past the frozen dead flowers.

"Yes it has been, my dear" Dracula answered her. "Christine?"

"Yes Dracula?"

"There is something I must-" Dracula said as he turned so he faced Christine.

"There's something what?" Christine pondered.

"You are very beautiful, a very beautiful woman. If it is not wrong, my I ask for something?" Dracula asked.

"Depending of what you want, I might." Christine answered. "What is it?"

"My dear, after knowing you for these days, I was hoping that I could bare a kiss this night?" Dracula asked. He was so suave with his words. Asking permission like a true gentleman should.

"You may my dear count." Christine answered his request. "After all one kiss won't hurt anyone."

"Aye, my dear one couldn't" Dracula said. Holding her body gently as a gentle lover does, He had one arm around her back, as her hands rested on hi supper arms.

Brushing her stray hairs that caught loose from her bun, he lowered his head till it came a breath from hers. Taking one second less, Dracula met his lips with hers in a small light kiss. The one kiss that felt like the heavens upon him as he held on to her.

Breaking away till he was an inch from her lips he whispered "I cannot resist for another." And pressed his lips to hers again.

Christine was mind blown at the kiss. She felt so much all at once. And when he kissed her again, something flown threw her. As if paused in mid time an entire flash of memories flown around her. As she stood in a vortex of transparency she re-saw entire life.

Her life.

The life lost.

Running through the memories seeing herself in a hundred year old Romania with a younger looking Dracula. Enjoying her time with him. Seeing the passions wisp by. And the ceremony of their love uniting threw marriage. Her crowing has he became king and she his queen. Until she pulled away from the kiss.

Gasping she stared at Dracula.

Thinking he did something wrong "I am sorry Christine. I shouldn't push that last one."

"No, no it isn't the kiss." Christine said one she grasped her breath.

"What is it then?" Dracula asked taking her hand.

"I saw something, someone. WHAT DID YOU DO" Christine asked hyperventilating

"Me? I didn't do anything but kiss you. Who did you see? " Dracula asked concerned.

"Me, you. What appeared to be long ago." Christine said.

"My love, don't you remember." Dracula plead grasping her face.

"Remember what? Christine said scared.

"Our love, past, everything?" Dracula said "My name love who am I? What is my main name?"

Closing her eyes, Christine saw flashes of a past time of what she once was and who is. Opening them....

" Vladislaus"

* * *

Hey folks sorry its taking this story forever to gain a new. Well due to such things happening at school and work and the dreading holidays the next chapter (chap 7) will be the last one for this series. If things go well I might make a sequel will have chapters being added every once in a while.

Enjoy this story as it lasts and many more I make.

Love all of you

-FBD-


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Think of Me

**Chapter:** 7- Nite End

**Story Progress:** Look up to see

**Revolved in:** Van Helsing movie

**Main Charters:** Count Vladislaus Dracula, Christine (OFC), and other vampire add-ons.

**Disclaimers:** I only own the OFC and any time plots that you didn't see in 'Van Helsing', Van Helsing creators owns everything else. And I got the title and name for the OFC from the Phantom of the Opera. Should add that in there before I have any reporters come for me.

**Summary:** Count Vladislaus Dracula had a wife before he became a vampire. It was her who became to what he is today. And when her future self comes through the doors of his castle, will she remember him before it's too late.

**AN: **Also the photobucket account for this story is now on my profile page. So for any picture I upload it will be in these **{***}** brackets. And the *** will be the picture's name you need to look at. Also this is a song-chapter (?) and the song is entitled '_ Frühling in Paris' _by the German band Rammstein. I advise to listen it so you can feel the meaning to the song in the chapter.

* * *

**December , 1562**

"Yes, my dear sweet" Dracula said embracing her tight as he did long ago.

"Vladislaus, oh my god what happened?" Christine asked as she sobbed against his shoulder holding him tightly as well.

"The worst my love." Dracula sighed as he leaned into her hair. "You were taken away from me, you were killed. Remember?"

Christine shut her eyes and ponder in thought as she relieved her memories. Than gasping "Yes."

She touched her abdomen where she got stabbed many years ago. "The fight, the battle hit our home, I got stabbed."

"Yes, my dear." Dracula said holding her still.

"And the baby...." Christine stopped as tears weld in her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. "Our child not even born and I-I.." Christine couldn't take it remembering the past were when she got stab the unborn child that laid in her got killed as well. Throwing her arms around Vladislaus she cried a hundred years worth of misery out.

"Shhh my love, it will be alright." Vladislaus cooed his wife. Rubbing her shoulders and back. Though she couldn't cry, he could've sworn he felt tears running down his cheeks as well. But they weren't the clear watery tears humans can perform.

Feeling him crying Christine went to wipe them away but when she was about to touch his face she creamed in shock. Taking a step back. "What happened to you Vladislaus?"

Feeling his face he wiped the tears to reveal dark red blood on his hands. "Christine, I need to explain." Vladislaus said as he faced his wife.

"You better explain, why are crying blood? What happened to you these past 100 years, surely you could live forever, no human can? Vlad?" Christine said getting scared by the looks of Vladislaus alone.

"Your right my wife, no human can give over 100 years, that's because I am no longer mortal?"

"Mortal?" Christine question.

"Yes, I 'm immortal. When you died, my soul died as well. I lived through depression every day. I begged the gods why would they do this to me, I've been a good husband, was due with child and rule my country with honor. Not one of them heard me." Vladislaus said as explained throughout. "Till one day someone did. He promised me great things. He said that he could give me you back and we can live eternally together. But for a price."

"And to what for a price.?" Christine asked.

"He said that it would take 100 years for you to come back to me. And also I would have to become his 'creature of the night'." Vladislaus continued. "Being foolish I did agree o it, not knowing I signed the deal with the devil. And now I live endlessly as his night creature. A vampire."

"A vampire? Like in the stories?" Christine wondered.

"The very same. I drink blood of my enemies and I can't be in the sun. I live in darkness and so does my heart. Vladislaus said as he bowed his head.

"No, no you don't live in darkness. Look to what it did were together again." Christine said walking up to him and taking him hand. To this action Vladislaus looked up to his love. "And this time I won't be going."

To this Vladislaus smiled truly for the first time. Showing a little fang which made Christine flinch. "Besides I think I like you my dark price this way a bit better."

"And whys that my love?" Vladislaus asked wrapping his arms across her waist.

"Its because this time we can be with each other for ever." And with that Christine silenced him from anymore with a chaste kiss which Vladislaus gladly responded by.

As Christine took Vladislaus ' hand and arm lightly. Leaning on to his side, her

husband look down at her when he was staring off.

"Look at me love." Christine said so quietly that he almost couldn't hear her

with his inhuman strong senses.

He looked down at her. She was so beautiful. A creature like him could never

disserve her not now. Not how he is, nor what he had to become to bring her

back.

"I don't deserve you." He said in a light whisper, almost regretting that he

said it.

"Don't say that, look at me." Christine said reaching her hands up to hold his

face. "I don't care what you are. I just care who you are. I love you, for

who you are, as you me." Her thumbs wiping the blood smears across his face.

The stains making his cheeks have a pinkish hue to them.

She reached up to him, planting a little kiss upon his lips. Moving to his

cheeks were the blood smeared. Lightly kissing the paths and lightly licking

the blood off with her tongue. The taste had a tang to it but it didn't bother

her as much.

Vladislaus took his hands and wrapped hem around her slim waist. Turing his head

so she can continue her actions easier once her bent down to her level. He

remembered that Christine always loved his tall stature. She told him one day

many ago that she loved feeling his entire body en lope hers as a protector and

that she had someone to look up to. But she did let the couple a curses slip

when it came to kiss him and even on her tip-toes she still only got to his

neck.

_Im Lichtkleid kam sie auf mich zu _

_ich weiß es noch wie heut': _

_Ich war so jung, _

_hab' mich geniert _

_doch hab' es nie bereut. _

Vladislaus then, once felt all the blood swept away he moved his head towards her

lips. Catching them in a soft embrace. Her hands moving to his shoulders

holding him tight to her. Christine, with courage, moved her tongue to be

invited to his mouth. Were Vladislaus gladly guided her tongue with his in his mouth.

_Sie rief mir Worte ins Gesicht, _

_die Zunge lustgesträubt; _

_verstand nur ihre Sprache nicht; _

_ich hab' es nicht bereut. _

Vladislaus couldn't almost take it anymore. Over a hundred years without touching

her this way has lead his body in a high lust. Passion that kept n building up

and needed to be released. As he felt this Christine couldn't take it anymore

either. Finally with him again all she wanted to do was to perform the act of

lovers again. Now.

_Oh non rien de rien _

_Oh non je ne regrette rien _

_Wenn ich ihre Haut verließ - _

_der Frühling blutet in Paris. _

As if without the years has past them, Vladislaus ran his hands up and down her sides.

Feeling the sides of her dress with the hidden curves beneath. Her skin looking as pale as his in the moonlight.

_Ich kannte meinen Körper nicht _

_den Anblick so gescheut _

_sie hat ihn mir bei Licht gezeigt _

_ich hab es nie bereut _

For the first time, the old didn't affect Christine. No in fact she felt as though she couldn't feel nothing but warmth and love. For the first time in a hundred ear he finally felt warmth from her lips.

_Die Lippen oft verkauft, doch weich _

_und ewig sie berühr'n _

_Wenn ich ihren Mund verließ _

_Dann fing ich an zu frier'n _

"Vladislaus?" Christine whispered so quietly.

"Yes?" Vladislaus answered as well.

"I want to feel again." She said shuddering at her words but not from the air. "I want to feel it again. Please, can we?"

Knowing all to what she wanted, Vladislaus held her by her upper arms. Stared into her eyes. Mouth agape.

"I want to feel it too again, my love" Vladislaus answered leaning down and ever again sealing her with a kiss.

_Sie rief mir Worte ins Gesicht, _

_die Zunge lustgesträubt; _

_verstand nur ihre Sprache nicht; _

_ich hab' es nicht bereut. _

The pair began kissing again. Vladislaus leaned her down on the stone bench that somehow appeared out of nowhere. Controlling the situation as he always did. Her arms losing their mind as they gripped his upper arms. While his, loosely went around her back. One hand held at her hip while the other sought refuge at the base of her dress were the zipper ended.

_Oh non rien de rien _

_Oh non je ne regrette rien _

_Wenn ich ihre Haut verließ - _

_der Frühling blutet in Paris. _

Trailing his fingertips of the hand at the zipper, Vladislaus trailed them up till he met with the zipper pull. Lightly grasping it he slowly pulled the ending down when at that made the ends of Christine's dress separate. And loosen the tight fabric around her chest.

As he was pulling the dress away, Vladislaus felt she wore no under bodice under her dress. Were there was no need to anyway since the dress had one built in. So as the dress loosen and fell down towards her stomach, Christine chest welcomed the cool night air. Shuddering as she felt her nipples tighten from his action.

Taking matters into her own hands, she began to remove his over jacket. The military style form he wore brought out the darkness in his hair, the paleness of skin. Oh how she wanted to see more of it. Once the jacket was gone and laying over the side of the stone bench, Christine trailed her hands lower towards his belt.

Moving her fingers over the metal of the buckle were she bang to loosen the belt from the buckle, hearing the metal clang together. His fingers making heist of their own. His cold hands feeling warm against her breasts. Cupping each one slowly, making Christine almost loose ravine as she freed his black shirt and started to unbutton it.

Felling the hard nipple of her chest, Vladislaus slowly trailed wet kisses down from her neck to her chest. Pulling her close once she had his shirt unbutton Christine felt her abdomen against his. Felling his need growing threw the bunched up dress.

Placing a hand around her back to support her and the other on her right breast, Vladislaus lead his lips to the taunt nipple and lapped it. Making shivers run threw her spine, Christine moaned and writhe as she clutched his forearms.

_Ein Flüstern fiel mir in den Schoß _

_und führte feinen Klang _

_hat viel geredet nichts gesagt _

_und fühlte sich gut an _

As Vladislaus suckled on her chest, Christine could feel his teeth raked across her skin. The fangs leaving red lines of pressure around her areolas. As he kept on torturing her, Vladislaus left his hand from her breast down to her dress. Still having on hand at her back, he gracefully used his strength to left her slightly to pull the dress completely off of her.

Afraid that once her bottom would freeze from the stone bench, Christine clung on to Vladislaus holding him around his neck staring down at the bench. But once her love settled her down and her butt touched the stone. All she felt was a heat raiding off of it. Vladislaus had used some sort of spell to make the bench raid off heat so she wouldn't freeze. Probably the same spell that was being used to make her not shiver from the outside air.

Kissing her hard now. Demanding passion from her sweet lips, Vladislaus trance her with all knowing. Pouring his love into the kiss. Distracting her a bit more he was able to free himself from, his pants. Feeling his hardness against her thigh, gave Christine a surge of passion and want. Running her hands up and down his bare chest that still hung by his shirt. Feeling the soft hairs on his chest. Feeling the man underneath the clothes.

Softly running his hands over her bare thighs, Vladislaus slide his fingers underneath the band of her panties. Feeling the black lace slide from her body, Christine instinctively lifted herself up a little so Vladislaus could remove the sheer clothing.

_Sie rief mir Worte ins Gesicht _

_und hat sich tief verbeugt _

_verstand nur ihre Sprache nicht; _

_ich hab' es nicht bereut. _

Finally seeing her nude form along the bench made what was Vladislaus' heart clench. Seeing perfection right under his eyes. After removing his undergarments, Vladislaus took hold of Christine. Kissing her softly.

"I'm going to take, and make you mine all over again, my wife." He said smoothly has he lead her to a slow kiss.

"Make me yours my husband." Christine said softly as well, holding on to him as she felt his body touching hers.

Taking her virginity the second time in his life, added twice the pain again for her. Seeing her hurt face made him wept but kiss her soundly as he drove the pain away with soft thrusts. Hearing her moan this time in pleasure Vladislaus looked down and saw her eyes, drowning them in. As his draw her deeper into the dark blue depths.

His mouth to her neck, making tiny nibbles of soft love bits. Feeling his fangs against her pulse sent waves of passion threw Christine. But left once he turned his head and grunt his pleasure out. Seeing the stars and moon shine over them as they made love, Christine only saw pleasure and life vibe threw Vladislaus.

Soon later it came to quick for them as their climax's reached. Vladislaus took hold of Christine as they laid on the large stone and starred into each others eyes.

_Oh non rien de rien _

_Oh non je ne regrette rien _

_Wenn ich ihre Haut verließ - _

_der Frühling blutet in Paris. _

After much time has passed the pair subsided from their aftermath. Both helped each other up and got redress. Once Vladislaus re-zippered her dress he put his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck softly.

"I have something for you." Vladislaus said in her ear.

"You do?" Christine said when she turned around to face him.

Kneeling down on one knee Vladislaus put his hand inside his coat pocket. Grabbing hers gently of that of a lover his cupped his hands in her small left one. Feeling him playing with her fingers, Christine felt cool metal and what appeared to be stones. Once Vladislaus removed his hands Christine saw two rings on her ring finger. ******Picture alert ** { **Christine's engagement ring** } {**wedding band**} ******

" Vladislaus, oh my god." Christine stared in shock at her rings. "I almost forgot about these."

"Now were tied by passion and by band again, my wife." Vladislaus whispered as he hugged Christine close to him.

Wrapped up in their embrace they were startled by a loud bang and a huge smoke filled area took place.

"HAHAHAHA, well, well, well, Dracula, I see you finally found your wife again." A shady man said all dress in black. Looking up from their stance, Vladislaus said

"Lucifer."

He said it with so much hate. Vladislaus pulled Christine behind him blocking her from Lucifer. Seeing this creature scared Christine to death.

Whispering "I know you, you hunt my dreams." Christine said hiding behind her husband.

Bearing his fangs Vladislaus said "We had a deal, I revive her memories before 12 tonight she's mine forever."

"Ah, so full of yourself Dracula, but you are forgetting that since I created you I can change the contracts as well." Lucifer said in a mocking tone.

"What are you saying?" Vladislaus asked angrily. Graceful eyes beaming down at the demon.

"Sure I said she can stay with you forever, but that doesn't mean I still have one more shot with her. It's only 11:59. And one minute is all I need." Lucifer said, while his right hand started to grab something from his waist.

"What?" Vladislaus said confused. His grip on Christine tightened he could feel her shivers of fright raid off of her.

"When will you ever learn, the past is yet to repeat itself once again." And with that in the blink of an eye ,Lucifer pulled out a small dagger and lunged it at Dracula. And disappeared with another clouded smoke.

"NOOOOO" Christine yelled.

But the dagger fazed threw Vladislaus like he was made of air and slipped into Christine's chest.

Right at her heart.

"CHRISTINE!" Vladislaus yelled. Clutching his wounded wife as they fell to the ground. "My love. Don't leave me." He whispered quietly into her paling flesh.

She was silent. Her crystal blue eyes turning grey with lost life. Her grip on his arm loosened.

Pulling the dagger from her chest the blood gushed more, drenching them and the snow beneath in a red pool. Trailing his hand from her wound to her lips Vladislaus created a blooded path.

"Christine." He said in a soft voice. Kissing her cold lips he knew her life was at an end.

Looking at her life vain on her neck he whispered "I wonder?"

Holding her neck gently with his hand and one around her waist, Vladislaus kissed along her neck. Feeling his fangs lengthen. Chanting a prayer 'please God, if you're out there give me back Christine for life.' And with that with one lunge he plunged his fangs into her neck. Emitting a poison of his vampire race. Closing his eyes as the blood he tasted, tasted so sweet like pure nectar.

Feeling her body get colder and paler. Her death coming nearer as he sucked at her blood and transmitting it with anew. Within a second, Vladislaus snapped his head back. His face covered in her blood as well as his front, were his body touched her wounded one. A hand at her stomach as her body was over his legs on the ground his other hand holding her head in place. Taking his right hand that was the one on her stomach, bringing it towards his face.

Shaking his wrist so the sleeve loosened and went down, his pale wrist came in view. Placing his wrist inside his mouth instinctively Vladislaus bit down on it. Pulling back he watched as his own dark blood trailed down on his clothes. Placing his wrist to her mouth he watched as the blood went in her mouth.

But after just a few minutes, she did not take in the blood's flow and the liquid build up in her and leaked from her lips. Just resting his wrist on her mouth, Vladislaus closed his eyes as his blood tears cascaded down his face. Grief caught up and failed as he hoped that this would bring Christine back to him.

If it wasn't for the fact he felt cool lips and tongue suck on his wrist. Feeling the action he looked down. And what he saw amazed him.

* * *

Christine felt blackness took over her as death washed over her body. All she felt was falling into the similar pool of death like she did 100 years ago. But when she reached into that pool and the liquid engulfed her. All she could taste was an elixir of sort. Eyes shut as she felt herself changing from a human to a creature of night. Grasping to the source of the elixir. Her teeth length to make the flow of the wonderful liquid magnify.

"Christine, Christine my love." She heard a soft voice whisper to her. "Open your eyes my love."

Realizing then the blackness was due to her sleepiness and slowly opened her eyes, staring into a clear figure of her beloved.

* * *

"My love." Vladislaus said as he held on to her as she drank more. "Wake up, open your eyes."

Watching her open her eyes, felt like seeing a newborn for the first time. Her once crystal eyes magnify with a clearer blue. Her pale skin now white and her red hair darker to look almost like his blood that spewed from his wrist.

Removing his wrist slowly from his mouth, he watched her shudder. Her mouth glazing with blood as he notice white fangs along her mouth. Her hands clutching his waist and shoulder as she came back to Earth.

" Vladislaus" Christine whispered as she licked her mouth a bit.

"Yes my love." Vladislaus said as he reached down to her level and licked the blood off her mouth. As she returned favor and licked slowly the blood from his face from his and hers blood.

"Finally" he said as he held her once they finished cleaning. "You are mine."

"And you are mine." Christine said kissing him softly. "For life."

As he responded to her passion. He whispered as he whisked her off her feet as if not already off the ground and held her like a man does his first night married to his bride. Her arms enlacing around his shoulders and stared at his face.

"For Eternity." And kissed her with all his might as they fazed away and into their castle along the snowy paths of darkness.

**THE END**

* * *

Well there it is my dear readers the end of Think of Me. (Goes find box of Kleenex) Truly the truth I had to complete this story so I can concentrate on my others like 'Anarchy' and my future Harry Potter story (Believe in Magic) . With the end of this story there might a squeal in the making. Just maybe, and if there is it will be based upon the 'Van Helsing' movie (w/ Hugh Jackman in it). Well that said in done. Please enjoy your winters of many to come. And please I am not ever done so read my other works if your interested. Perhaps if I need a new story I'll post a poll and the sequel will decently be on there. On another note, this is my first multi-chapter story completed. So many happy tears there.

Enjoy the winter holidays

-FBD-


	8. must read: Off the grid no more

Author's Note March 3, 2013

Hello my darling readers, young and old, story alertest or just are finding this story. This is a notification to let you know that I'm deeply sorry for my long absence. Since working multiple jobs and finishing my B.F.A. these past years, I've basically been off the grid when it came to updating or writing new stories.

So that said and done, when I finish my B.F.A. in late March 2013, I will be putting up a poll on my account o which story I should update or create. This poll will be up for a while (1-2 months) so I can have time to get a story them going for each story I post on the poll. I feel as though, my work isn't bad but it need some serious updating.

As such which means over the next few months, my stories will be taken down for a short while so I can update them and clear any old author notes. Thank you for being loyal and for those who are a alerter and are thinking of following me, keep me as a author alert, not a story alert since all my stories will be taken down and updated over time.

Peace and Love,

Fire Black Dragon


	9. --must read: Off the grid no more

Author's Note March 3, 2013

Hello my darling readers, young and old, story alertest or just are finding this story. This is a notification to let you know that I'm deeply sorry for my long absence. Since working multiple jobs and finishing my B.F.A. these past years, I've basically been off the grid when it came to updating or writing new stories.

So that said and done, when I finish my B.F.A. in late March 2013, I will be putting up a poll on my account o which story I should update or create. This poll will be up for a while (1-2 months) so I can have time to get a story them going for each story I post on the poll. I feel as though, my work isn't bad but it need some serious updating.

As such which means over the next few months, my stories will be taken down for a short while so I can update them and clear any old author notes. Thank you for being loyal and for those who are a alerter and are thinking of following me, keep me as a author alert, not a story alert since all my stories will be taken down and updated over time.

Peace and Love,

Fire Black Dragon


End file.
